ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Name of the Windy
}} The party wanders the maze-like Windy Canyon looking for Girard's Gate. Hoping to save time, Roy suggests magical help in finding the gate. Durkon tries a Find the Path spell, only to find his connection to Thor has been blocked, while Vaarsuvius can't fly above the canyon due to the strong magical winds which Durkon can't stop due to not preparing Control Winds. In the end, the only magic at their disposal is Elan's bardic inspiration songs helping a physical search. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Yukyuk (dominated) ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan: OK, we’re done with our Super Top Secret Plan for now! Roy: Good. Now that we’re together, I want to get inside the canyon as soon as possible. Belkar: And that’s what you said to your girlfriend! Belkar: Double burn! The party walks in order through a canyon. Roy: OK, gang, weapons out, spells ready, eyes peeled. We don’t know what lives here, and we don’t know whether Nale is inside already. Haley: Wow, this place is like a maze! Durkon: I count at least six ways ta go! Elan: I guess we’ll just have to pick one and explore it! Roy: Yeah, uh, no. We’re high-level adventurers with access to a lot of magic, and the world is at stake. Roy: We’re finding a shortcut. Durkon? Durkon: Find tha Path! The spell results in a wireless signal indicator with no bars appearing. It reads "NO SIGNAL" under the empty bars. Elan: I guess Girard has access to even more magic, huh, Roy? Roy: Fine. Vaarsuvius, fly up so you can see the whole canyon. Tell me if you see the center, or any structures or whatever. Vaarsuvius: As you wish. Someone watch my enslaved kobold for me. Vaarsuvius falls to the ground with a "WOOOSH!" Roy: No, I am not wandering around this maze on foot. Durkon, cast Control Winds! Durkon: I, uh…I dinnae prepare it today. Roy: You didn’t—You knew we were going to the WINDY Canyon today!! Durkon: Aye, but I thought it were the Windy Canyon—as in, it were full o’ winding passages. Elan: It is! It’s a Windy Windy Canyon! Vaarsuvius: Are we simply ignoring the fact that “windy” and “windy” are heteronyms with divergent pronunciation, and no one could possibly have confused one for the other given that we have only ever heard them spoken aloud? Haley: Yeah. Best not to draw attention to that part. Roy: So, let’s see…divinations aren’t working and flight is being blocked by the wind, which we can’t fix in any way. Roy: Do any of you have any magic that will actually HELP us find Girard at all? Elan (singing): ♪♪♪Search, search, search, search the canyon for Girard’s Gate!♪♪ D&D Context * Find the Path is a 6th level spell which grants the caster knowledge of the most direct physical route to a specified destination. * Elan's song Inspires Competence in the other's ability to search. They get +2 on these skill checks. Trivia * The wireless signal indicator continues the ThorPrayer gag which has appeared in several comics. * The Name of the Wind, published in 2007, is the first book in Patrick Rothfuss' series, The Kingkiller Chronicle. External Links * 837}} View the comic * 233091}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Find the Path Category:Uses Bardic Music Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid